Ming-Na Wen
Ming-Na Wen (Chinese: 溫明娜 pinyin: Wēn Míngnà; born November 20, 1963) is a Macanese-born American actress, who has been credited with and without her family name, but most credits since the late 1990's have been without it. She has been known by such variants of her name as Ming-Na, Ming Na, Ming Na Wen, and Ming Wen. She is best known for her roles as as Chun-Li in the 1994 film Street Fighter, Jing-Mei Chen on the NBC medical-drama series ER from 1995 to 2004 and had a small arc role as Linda Harris on the CBS sitcom Two and a Half Men. She is well-known for providing the speaking voice of the title character in Disney's 1998 animated feature film, Mulan and has since reprised the role in most of the character's subsequent appearances, including Kingdom Hearts II, Sofia the First, the Disney INFINITY series, Ralph Breaks the Internet and among others. She also currently portrays Agent Melinda May on the ABC/Marvel TV series Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., June Woo in The Joy Luck Club, and voiced Dr. Hirano in the Disney Channel animated series Phineas and Ferb. She also voices Savannah in Milo Murphy's Law and Vega in Sofia the First. She voices Phyla-Vell in Guardians of the Galaxy. Biography In the film world, Wen starred opposite Chris Evans and Dakota Fanning in Push, and voiced the role of the eponymous heroine in Disney’s animated hit, Mulan. Older fans may remember her as Chun Li in the film version of Street Fighter (1994). She has also been a regular on such television shows as Josh Berman’s Vanished and As the World Turns, in addition to recurring on the hit show Two and a Half Men. In her private life, she's been married twice and divorced once. Still married to Eric Michael Zee and two children, Cooper Dominic Zee and Michaela Zee. Awards *She was nominated for a People's Choice Award for Favorite Actress in a New TV Series for her work on Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *She was nominated for a Kids' Choice Award for Favorite Female TV Star - Family Show for her work on Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Trivia *Ming-Na Wen is one of the actresses who have portrayed multiple characters in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. *Ming-Na Wen previously worked with Tsai Chin in The Joy Luck Club. *Ming-Na Wen previously worked with James Hong in Mulan. *Ming-Na Wen previously worked with Parminder Nagra in ER. *Ming-Na Wen worked again with Chloe Bennet and Dove Cameron in Marvel Rising: Secret Warriors. *Ming-Na Wen voiced an alternative version of Melinda May in Lego Marvel's Avengers. *Ming-Na Wen voiced Phyla-Vell in the animated series Guardians of the Galaxy and Hala the Accuser in Marvel Rising: Secret Warriors. *Ming-Na Wen is one of the few actresses to portray characters for both Marvel Studios and DC Entertainment. She voiced Ellen Yin on The Batmans. Category:People Category:Females Category:Voice Actresses Category:Singers Category:Macanese people Category:American people Category:1960s births Category:1963 births Category:Wreck-It Ralph (franchise) Category:Mulan Category:Ralph Breaks the Internet